The use of chemical vapor deposition (CVD) for fabricating light emitting diodes (LEDs) is well known. Chemical vapor deposition is performed in a chamber. Wafers are placed upon a susceptor within the chamber. A vacuum is formed in the chamber. The susceptor rotates the wafers as reactant gases are applied to the wafers so as to form desired layers of material thereon.
The reactant gases can be applied to the wafers via a shower head that is disposed above the susceptor. The susceptor can be at a comparatively high temperature. It is generally desirable to maintain the shower head at a lower temperature than the susceptor.
In view of the foregoing, it is desirable to provide a method and system for cooling the shower head of a chemical vapor deposition chamber so as to maintain the shower head at a lower temperature than the susceptor of the chemical vapor deposition chamber.